No Future for You, Part Two
is the seventh issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight comic book series. It was written by Brian K. Vaughan and illustrated by Georges Jeanty. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Faith’s out to kill a Slayer. Lady Genevieve Savidge is one of the most dangerous women on the planet. If she’s left unstopped, the British heiress will usher in the apocalypse. Faith has accepted Giles’s offer of an early retirement package for this gig — but the wetworks will have to wait till she’s infiltrated Savidge’s mystically protected estate."Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8: #7 No Future for You". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 19, 2018. Summary Faith thinks back to her fight with Buffy many years ago that eventually put her in a coma. She stops reminiscing when she arrives at Genevieve’s party, with a knife concealed in her hair. She hears Giles through an earbud, but throws it away, saying “I’ve got enough voices in my head already.” When Faith gets to the entrance, she is confronted by tight security, inspecting guests who came to the party. Faith acts like a snooty rich girl, which allows her to pass in without an invitation. When Faith is inside, she pulls the knife from her hair, ready to attack Genevieve. However, Faith wonders why she is so nervous about this, when she had killed people before. Meanwhile, Roden watches over the party, and speaks to two gargoyles, telling them to be wary of the fourth person in Genevieve’s receiving line: Faith. In Scotland, Dawn and Willow have a conversation, and it turns around to the subject of Kenny, with whom everyone thinks Dawn had sex. Despite Willow’s attempts to cheer Dawn up, she cries a little, when suddenly, Renee brings the message that Buffy needs Willow’s advice on computer security. Later, Faith is outside Genevieve’s house, smoking a cigarette. Faith is determined to go back in and kill Genevieve once she had finished smoking. However, Genevieve startles Faith, who introduces herself as Hope Lyonne, daughter of the Viscount Avalon. As they chat about life and family, Faith slowly draws out the knife from her hair. Suddenly, Faith is lifted off her feet by Roden’s gargoyles. She climbs onto one and sends it crashing to the ground. After disposing of the other, she faints. In Genevieve’s room, she and Roden are arguing whether or not to kill the unconscious Faith. Genevieve doesn’t want to and thinks Faith would be a great asset as a partner. Faith wakes up and talks to Genevieve. Genevieve mentions that she wants to overtake the queen, Faith asked if Genevieve is going to kill the current queen of Britain. Genevieve, denying it, opens her closet, filled with pictures of Buffy, with the Mark of Twilight on one of them. Continuity *Faith recalls her fight against Buffy from "Graduation Day, Part One". *Dawn almost reveals to Willow the true reason of her curse, but is interrupted by Renee. Dawn will finally tell Xander in Anywhere but Here. *Faith description of "Hope Lyonne"’s parents turns out to apply to her own; she had reflected about her mother’s drinking problems in No Future for You, Part One and eventually faces her absent father in Daddy Issues, Part Two–''Four. Appearances Individuals *Rupert Giles *Ken *Leah (Only in picture) *Faith Lehane *Renee *Roden *Willow Rosenberg *Rowena (Only in picture) *Genevieve Savidge *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *"Bachelor number 2" *"Frat boy" Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Twilight Group *Warlock *Witch Species *Human *Demon **Gargoyle **Thricewise *Giant Locations *London, England **Savidge manor **Rupert Giles's residence (London) *Scotland **Slayer Organization command center *Sunnydale, USA Weapons and objects *Faith's knife *Mark of Twilight Death count *"Bachelor number 2", destroyed by Faith Lehane. *"Frat boy", destroyed by Faith. Behind the scenes Production *The title refers to a verse from the Sex Pistols’s song “God Save the Queen”. *According to Scott Allie in the previous issue’s “Slay the Critics”, “the entire story the ‘No Future for You’ arc has its earliest roots in Joss Whedon and Brian Vaughan talking about doing a Faith TV movie.” Distribution * '' was the seventh best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 94,144 sales in October 2007 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Comics Actual--October 2007”. ICv2, November 16, 2007. Retrieved January 19, 2018. It was also among the 300 best selling in April 2008.“Top 300 Comics Actual--April 2008”. ICv2, May 19, 2008. Retrieved February 07, 2018. Collections *"No Future for You" *"Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 1" *"Omnibus: Season 8, Volume 1" Pop culture references *Gigi and Faith talk about their common interest in singer Amy Winehouse. *Gigi has a stuffed Pooh Bear in her bedroom. *Faith mentions Queen Elizabeth II. International titles *'French:' Pas d'Avenir pour Toi, Deuxième Partie ( ) *'German:' Ohne Zukunft, Teil Zwei (Without Future, Part Two) *'Italian:' Nessun Futuro per Te, Parte 2 ( ) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Sem Futuro, Parte Dois (No Future, Part Two) *'Russian:' У тебя нет будущего, Часть 2 (You Have No Future, Part 2) *'Spanish:' No Tienes Futuro, Parte II (You Have No Future, Part II) *'Turkish:' Gelecek Yok, Kısım İki (No Future, Part Two) Other *This issue was adapted into a Season Eight Motion Comic episode. Gallery Cover artwork HopeLYonee.jpg|Jo Chen main cover B8-07-01b.png|Georges Jeanty variant Preview B8-07-P1.jpg B8-07-P2.jpg B8-07-P3.jpg B8-07-P4.jpg B8-07-P5.jpg B8-07-P6.jpg Quotes References nl:No Future for You, Deel Twee Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eight